


Lies and Shivers

by wasureneba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasureneba/pseuds/wasureneba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scottish winters are cold, and they seep into Remus's skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies and Shivers

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a Ravenclaw-internal fanwork exchange at Hogwarts is Home, as a gift for Martine.

The castle is usually cold. At the very beginning and end of the year, Remus appreciates its chill; coming in from a sunny day is refreshing then, when the cool air drapes itself over his body like a blanket. Most of the time, though, the cold buffets him instead of draping. His feet are always cold, no matter how many socks he wraps around them to protect them from the stone floors, and the icy drafts that sometimes whip around the corridors make him wince. In the classroom, he feels as if his fingers are turning blue around his wand, and he wonders how he doesn't drop it.

After the full moon, it is even worse: He is exhausted and the cold seems to eat at him, little teeth pulling at his clothes and skin. 

The only times he is warm is when he is in the Great Hall, with its press of bodies and cups of tea, or when he is in the dormitory. The crackling fires of Gryffindor Tower help, of course, but it is his dormmates who keep him at a constant 98 degrees: James, who is always active and wanting to wrestle, to prank, to move; Peter, who can make him laugh until his belly aches; and Sirius, who pranks and jokes and who is always _close_ , his warmth radiating over Remus---and who, when no one else is awake, sometimes crawls over to Remus's bed and climbs in with a muffled "move over, Moony". He says it's because he got used to Regulus creeping into his room at night when he was little and scared of the strange things that inhabit Grimmauld Place, and finds it easier to sleep next to someone now; Remus is pretty sure that the first part is a lie. Still, he is happy to steal Sirius's warmth, to bask in it, and he pretends that's the only reason he doesn't push Sirius away. 

Sometimes he wonders before he falls asleep if lies of omission are more egregious than overt ones, and then he shoves the thoughts out of his mind, moving closer to the boy next to him.


End file.
